Christina's Ocean Story
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: While mourning about her great grandmother, a girl called Christina has been taken underwater and became a mermaid and now she has to help two fish find one fish who is a kid and is kidnapped if she ever wants to get home. She has to know about her great grandmother's belongings along the way and learned what it is like to have ocean friends. Can she help them to find one fish?
1. The Adventure begins

It's not easy when you are in the ocean and you would often day dream of being in the ocean as a creature of myth in the sea. Recently my great grandmother has died and my dear grandmother said while she handed me a pearl necklace and mermaid themed headband and ocean mirror, "Great Grandmother would want you to have these Christina, that way she would always be close at heart."

After I put the pearl necklace and mermaid themed headband on, I gave out a small sad face while I hugged her and Grandmother said, "Your mother and I miss her too darling. You know, exploring the beach would help cheer you up." I said, "Thanks Grandma, I think I'll give it a try.

Well I hope that something would help cheer me up soon. Well I hope that it would be a good opportunity to learn about the ocean. Then I looked at my necklace and noticed that something is really different. I am fourteen anyway. I wonder what is happening now? Then I felt like I was being dragged into the ocean. I then noticed my headband is glowing really bright and I can't tell if it's normal or not.

I screamed while I was being dragged into the ocean and then a splash was made and then it stopped. Nothing else has happened. I wonder what is going to happen to me now.

Well I hope that I would survive, I mean I'm a very good swimmer. I hope that Grandmother and Mother would know that I'll be ok soon.

Then I felt a tight squeeze on my legs and I felt like my two legs are being glued together into one! Oh No! What's happening to me?! Isn't there anyone who can help me?!


	2. Meeting Marlin and Dory

I looked around and there I discovered that there are so many fish in the sea, then I discovered that I can breathe underwater! That's new to me. Then when I looked down, I got my eyes wide. I have a red mermaid tail with a light pink bikini and my great grandmother's headband has a shell on it. I was officially freaking out now. This is creepy for me. No wonder my legs felt like they were being glued together. Along with feeling a cramp in them! Oh that is not good for me, if my mother and grandmother find out, they'll be worried that I'll never be able to walk on land again. I have to find a way to get home. There must be something I have to do.

Then I saw a white boat passing by. That made me think. If I follow that boat, I can ask someone on it where I am. That would be neat, but the boat went away fast. I'm going to have to ask anyone where I am. I mean there's no harm in doing it right? Well I would have to ask the fish since they live in the ocean.

I then tried my best. It's not too late. I tried swimming in a good style, but the ocean is like too crowded for me. I tried saying, "Uh excuse me, can one of you tell me where I am? I need to..." But the fish were just so rude! Now how will I know where I am?

There must be some way or another, then something caught my attention, I looked and saw a clownfish asking if they have seen a boat. Well that is different, the boat just passed by very quick. Then I saw it bump into a regal blue tang. I winced because that's gotta hurt. Well I don't know if I can ask them or not, but it might be worth a try. Then I followed the two fish hoping that they would help me.

Then I stopped when I saw the regal blue tang arguing with the clownfish and the clownfish mentioned the boat. The regal blue tang said to follow it till the clownfish said to it that it already showed the fish where the boat was going. I then got my eyes wide. They sound like a man and woman.

Wow! That is quite the surprise for me. After the clownfish said that it's not funny and he knows funny, I decided to make my scene and asked, "Excuse me? Can one of you two tell me where I am? I don't know this place very well. How did I get here in the first place anyway?"

They just stared at me and I giggled in a nervous way and said, "Ok you know what? I'll be on my way to ask someone else where I am." I started to swim away, but the regal blue tang went in front of me and said, "No please don't go. I'm Dory, what's yours?" I got my eyes wide. The regal blue tang must be a female! I looked around and saw no other fish, but the other two. I sighed and said, "I'm Christina."

The clownfish then said, "I'm Marlin and you're in the reefs." Well that answers my question, sort of. Marlin must be a male clownfish. I then started to swim away, but they followed me. I groaned of annoyance and said, "Will you two quit it? I'm trying to swim here, but if one of you think it's a joke well to me it's not funny and I know funny because I tease my younger cousins and older siblings and younger sister a lot." They then said they're sorry and Dory said that she suffers from short term memory loss.

Oh of course. It makes totally sense. Then she looked at me and Marlin and asked if she can help us. I gave her a look of annoyance and said, "You are wasting my time here. I have to get home. My mother and grandmother might be worried about me." Marlin said next, "You're both wasting my time. I have to find my son." I raised an eyebrow, he has a son?

Then a flashback came to me. I remembered my great grandmother telling me about a clownfish couple that she once saw, but the female was killed by a barracuda. He must be overprotective of his only child that caused him to loose and now he is looking for him.


	3. Fish are friends and aren't food

I started to swim away, but I stopped frozen with fear coming to me. Right in front of me was a great white shark! Sharks freak me out the most. I was injured by one shark back when I was eleven years old and the scars from the shark attack healed, but the painful memory still occurs to me.

I trembled. I didn't move or said a word. The great white shark then smiled at me and Marlin and said hello. He said it in an Australian accent. I didn't dare to speak up. Then I saw Dory swimming to the shark and she said hi to it. That was not cool to greet a shark. Then the shark extended it's fin as it it wanted a fin shake, like a handshake only different. I didn't move for that shake. The shark then said that he understands and asked if why trust a shark is right. I hope it goes away. However I was wrong.

The shark then scared us with his teeth, well me and Marlin I mean. Dory wasn't scared at all. Geez this shark is freaking me out even more. I don't know if my great grandmother has seen a shark like this. The shark then laughed. This is making me more scared. Then the shark asked, "So what's a trio of bites like you doing out so late eh?" I answered, "Nothing, nothing at all. We weren't doing anything at all." Marlin added, "We're not even out." I was still scared.

This answer made the shark grin. Then he asked us, "Then you three might wanna come to a little get together I'm having?" Oh no! I can tell where this is going alright. What the shark said made Dory go excited. She asked him if he meant like a party.

The shark agreed and asked what does she say. Dory then said she loves parties. Oh boy. She then turned to us and said to us, "That sounds like fun." Well I do agree, but I don't have time for this. Marlin agreed with me. The shark then said that he insisted. OK. My heart started to beat faster.

We then started to swim for a sunken submarine. I have heard about sunken ships, but not like this. Then I said to myself, "Oh sea salt." Marlin overheard it and Dory then said, "Hey look balloons! It is a party!" The shark whose name is Bruce said to us to keep our distance though. We don't want one of them to pop. I think they look like bombs. This is really bad.

Just as we were almost to the entrance Bruce yelled out, "Anchor! Chum!" I wonder who they are. That was when two more sharks came out of nowhere. That made me more scared than ever. One of them looked like a hammerhead shark and the other is a mako shark! Then I heard the hammerhead shark saying, "There you are Bruce finally." Oh boy I know what that shark is up too, he wants to eat us for his dinner. I don't believe this. Bruce then said to his friends, "We've got company." The hammerhead then said that it's about time. The mako shark then said that he's still starving. Marlin and I were getting more scared than ever before.

However though, we're still in one piece and still alive. Bruce and his friends then said their pledge, "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food." Marlin and I looked at Dory with confused looks on our faces, she was holding her fin up like the sharks were.

Of course it makes sense to me now. Then the hammerhead then said something about dolphins and the mako started to imitate one and that got me mad. I gave a glare telling Chum, "Dolphins can be like that, but they're not food, dolphins are our friends." The mako shark nervously chuckled. I glared at him. Bruce then said something about step five, bring a fish friend. I am a mermaid, not a fish. I was human in fact.

Anchor showed us his friend that looked a bit scared, poor thing. I gave a nod to the fish. Chum then said something about his friend, but he showed us a dead fish. EEW! He then sucked it back up. Oh that is gross! I got disgusted. Then Bruce offered one of us for Chum and Chum grabbed Marlin. I shrugged at Marlin. Bruce then introduced himself and what he said. After that Anchor and Chum clapped. Marlin was very uncomfortable, I can tell.

Then a memory came to me, I did remember my great grandmother telling me about the clownfish father who promised his unborn son that he won't let anything happen to him. Dory went next and she said that she never eaten a fish and that surprised the sharks and boy were they happy. Before anything else though, the sharks then looked at me, Bruce asked me if I have a problem, but I don't. Then Bruce told me to start with my name and I said timidly, "Ok, hello I'm Christina." The sharks then said, "Hello Christina." I then said that I'll go easy on the fish and the sharks were stunned till they became surprised and they said that was incredible and then I told them how I got here.

Finally it was Marlin's turn. He then told them he is a clownfish and the sharks want him to tell a joke. Marlin then tried to tell a joke when something caught his attention, a diver's mask.

I took notice of it too and started to swim for it and Marlin then explained that his son who I learned is named Nemo was kidnapped. Oh goodness, that is something I never expect to hear from a fish. I heard Bruce starting to get sad and Marlin groaned and I asked, "What's wrong Marlin?" He then told me that he can't read human. I was about to volunteer when Dory swam to the sharks. Marlin and Dory then began to tug on the diver's mask when the mask bumped into Dory! Oh that's gonna hurt. I asked, "Are you ok? Is your nose bleeding?" Then the horror came to me when I saw the look on Bruce's face.

Then a chase was on the loose, I yelled out, "Swim Marlin and Dory, swim. Swim for your lives!" I just hope they're ok and I was right. I swam to the other side of the sub when the other two sharks tried to snap Bruce out of it. Then I saw a torpedo in his mouth and I thought that it was funny. I then got my eyes wide when the torpedo was about to hit the bombs and I had to take cover before it gets worse. The explosion came and I was knocked out. I hope it stops.


	4. Just Keep on Swimming

I groaned the next morning and I got up and I realized that I am still on the sub and I saw it being tilted a bit. Oh no! I sure hope that Marlin and Dory are alright. I then looked down to see that they are alright, but my eyes were wide.

They are almost to the deepest bottom part of the ocean. Wow, it's really dark down there. Marlin then woke up and he got scared. I have to help him. He tried to wake Dory and I said to him, "Marlin I suggest that you should wake Dory up…" Marline didn't hear me and Dory woke up with a startle and I finished when we turned around, "Quietly." I then added with a scream, "I suggest that we should just SWIM!" We screamed while the sub started to tilt down some more.

The good news was that we didn't get hurt though. The bad news is that we lost the mask to the bottom of the ocean. I can tell that Marlin was desperate.

He knows that the mask was his chance to find his son and it's sank at to the bottom of the ocean.

I then took a look and notice that Dory was having fun on her own. I decided to let her have a little fun and went to Marlin. Dory caught up though. She asked what was Marlin doing and he said that he lost the mask.

Dory then asked if he dropped it, but Marlin told her that she dropped it. I stood up to her by saying to Marlin, "Hey she didn't mean to, it was an accident." Marlin looked at me and he said that he knows.

He said that the mask was the only thing that can help him find his son and now it's gone.

I felt sorry for him. Then Dory came up to him and said, "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?" Marlin and I looked at her.

I don't know what she is talking about. Marlin said that he doesn't wanna know what he's gotta do. I replied, "I don't know either because I have no idea what you're talking about." Dory then sang about just keep swimming. What?

She then grabbed Marlin while I followed them to the deep dark part of the ocean. Marlin said, "Dory no singing." I added, "Dory please this is not the time for singing." Dory didn't listen to us though and she still kept singing.

Marlin got annoyed and he said, "See I'm gonna get stuck with that song and now it's in my head." I added, "Dory please now is not the time for the singing and that song will be stuck in my own head if you don't stop now." Dory then said sorry. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

Then something red flashed in front of us. I looked and I noticed my tail is glowing. Wow, I didn't expect that to happen at all.


	5. Attack of the anglerfish

While my tail glowed I heard Marlin asking Dory, "Dory do you see anything?" Dory screamed and she said that something's got her. Marlin said that was him and he's sorry. Dory then wanted to know who is that. Marlin got annoyed. While they were talking, my glow on my tail started to dim a bit.

It started to dim for a reason, another light. I had a funny feeling that something is not right.

Yeah something is not right after all. I tried to warn Marlin and Dory, but they somehow didn't listen to me and they were paying attention to that light. Then I got my eyes wide and became white as a sheet.

Marlin and Dory got their eyes wide. Marlin then said, "Good feelings gone." Then we finally saw something scary.

We came face to face with an anglerfish! We screamed and swam for our lives. My tail glowed brighter than ever before as we swam for our lives.

Then with that glow, something caught my eyes. The mask! I shouted, "Guys, I found something." Marlin asked me, "What do you see Christina?" I pointed and the mask caught his eye. Dory then said that she can't see, but the anglerfish came back. I panicked and asked, "What will we do now?" Dory then said that she can read the mask and I can help her. What?! That's not what I had in mind!

I wanted to read it, but I gave her a chance to read it and I will encourage her to read more. That's what I'll do. Dory read the first line and she said to Marlin about P. Sherman. Marlin and I said, "P. Sherman doesn't make any sense." She then continued reading, but Marlin was swallowed and then Dory needed more light.

My tail helped out. Then she finished after she read Sydney.

I then saw the anglerfish charging at us and I yelled out, "LOOK OUT!" Marlin added, "Duck!" He meant get down. Then Marlin kept saying that he's dead and I said to him, "Marlin, I think you might wanna see this." Marlin looked and he smiled. The anglerfish got caught in the mask. That made him happy. Then he sang something no eating here tonight. Dory joined in.

Then he turned to us. He asked Dory about the mask and she answered what she read. I then had a feeling that whoever owned the mask would want it back. Then my tail got the mask while Marlin and Dory swam up.

I caught up with them. I focused what I was doing and the mask disappeared.

That's unusual. Really is. Dory then kept on saying what she read on the mask and she said, "I can't believe that Christina's tail can glow." I hope she will memorize it in her brain, even though she said that she has short term memory loss.

This is going to be a while anyway.


End file.
